wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 6)
Sims Next Top Model, cycle 6 is, obviously, the sixth cycle of, you guessed it, Sims Next Top Model! This cycle 10 previous contestants were brought back for a second chance. Mostly fan favorites, but also some personal favorites who were eliminated early, with loads of potential. The prizes for this season are a contract with Vogue Agency, a cover and spread in Vogue Italia, aswell as worldwide campaign ads with L'Oréal and Romance by Nik Morris. The overseas destination of this cycle was City of San Marino but during their stay they went on trips to cities in Italy. The winner of this cycle was 16-year old Sophie Beckard from Los Angeles. Cast The contestants of this cycle were all from previous cycles, as mentioned above. There was a fan voting before the premiere where the fans got to choose who they wanted to see enter the cycle. The votes were as follows: Episode Summaries 'The Girl Who Loved Girls' The girls did a photoshoot where they had to pose as lesbian lovers in pairs. The pairs were: Krista recieved first call-out for her stunning picture, while Sophie and Suli landed in the bottom two. Suli was eliminated for not doing the best she could with her second chance. After Suli's elimination, the girl to enter the cast was revealed. Elle won with the most votes. *'First call-out:' Krista Mathadose *'Bottom two:' Sophie Beckard & Suli Wong *'Eliminated: '''Suli Wong *'Voted into the cast: Elle Green '''The Girl Who Used The Dresses From The Fortress Shoot In Cycle 4 The girls had a photoshoot out in a blizzard. Raissa recieved first call-out for her effortless picture, while Esther and Lori landed in the bottom two for their bad pictures, and in the end Esther was saved, while Lori had to go. *'First call-out: '''Raissa Khane *'Bottom two:' Esther Oliver & Loretta Dannington *'Eliminated:' Loretta Dannington 'The Girl Who Had Stuff In Her Hair' The girls participated in a photoshoot in which they were selling hair jewelry. A lot of girls who had previously done well took bad photos, and vice verca. In the end, though, Sophie ended up getting best photo, while Krista and Santana landed in the bottom two. In the end Santana was eliminated for her lack of versatility expression wise. *'First call-out:' Sophie Beckard *'Bottom two:' Krista Mathadose & Santana Seldom *'Eliminated:' Santana Seldom 'The Girl Who Went To Some Tiny Unknown Island' The girls went to Sant'Antocio for a swimsuit shoot. Elle impressed, but Raina got best photo due to her great job at the challenge. Darina and Raissa landed in the bottom two because Tyra wondered if either were sustainable enough for the industry. In the end Darina's challenge score saved her, and Raissa had to go home. *'First call-out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom two:' Darina Rose & Raissa Khane *'Eliminated:' Raissa Khane 'The Girl Who Jumped Into The Air And Unfortunately Survived' The girls got the chance to pose for Converse in a photoshoot where they were obligated to jump. Krista got back on top after a quit visit at the bottom while Darina ended up being the first girl to be in the bottom two multiple time this cycle, and Elle joined her in the bottom two. In the end Elle recieved a second chance while Darina was eliminated for not doing what the client asked for. *'First call-out: Krista Mathadose *'Bottom two: '''Darina Rose & Elle Green *'Eliminated: 'Darina Rose 'The Girl Who Became A Walker And Got Killed By Clementine The girls posed as zombies, inspired by the game The Walking Dead. Sophie majorly impressed along with Elle and Monique, while Krista and and Raina landed in the bottom two. Raina became the last girl to get sent to the comeback hotel for just overall not doing a good job in the cycle. *'First call-out:' Sophie Beckard *'Bottom two: '''Krista Mathadose & Raina Hein *'Eliminated: Raina Hein '''The Girl Who Acted Unprofessionally The episode starts with the girls entering a big black room where they meet Tyra. They eventually find out that the comeback winner will be announced. Suli, Lori, Santana, Raissa, Darina and Raina all walk out, and some kind of fadeout with those six shows up on the big TV screen in the room. In the end Lori and Raissa are tied for winner, and thus they both get to re-enter the show. Tyra announces that it's time for them all to go overseas, and they do so in the most unexpected fashion. They teleport. The girls arrive in City of San Marino, outside a traditional Italian looking house, so they all think they're in Italy until Tyra shows up to tell them that they're in City of San Marino! The girls go in and explore their house full of art. They learn that it has a gorgeous view aswell as a very out of place Smack-A-Mole arcade game. Elle tells Krista that she feels left out of the group, but Krista is confused as to why she's saying so. Everyone apart from Monique then go out and have a water balloon fight. Later the girls recieve a Tyra Mail hinting that they're gonna have a chat with someone important. The girls assume they'll be meeting Lu-Te Saiyani, Vogue Agency manager, so they all go and dress up. By accident Esther uses Monique's lipstick which upsets her and has her freak out at her and ask her to buy her new lipstick. Krista does not approve and decides to stand up to Esther. The girls arrive at Pizzeria Belliamo in the middle of the city where they meet Tyra who tells them that she wanted to take them out for dinner. They have a nice time until Elle brings up the thing about her feeling left out, which upsets Krista, but she acts maturely and says they'll be taking it at home. When they come home Elle asks Krista to leave her alone, but Krista just wants to know why she feels that way. Elle starts screaming, then goes to bed like if nothing happened. No beds are left for Krista so she has to sleep on the couch. Next morning Raissa and Esther start talking about ruining all of Monique's make-up. Esther's unsure at first but in the end decides it's a nice idea. Elle discoveres a Tyra Mail by herself and decides to read it herself. She immediately understands that it's a photoshoot. She gets ready and leaves by herself. When the girls hear that someone left the house Lori guesses that it's Elle, so they start asking around if anyone has seen her. Raissa then finds a note on her bed, written by Elle, saying that she left the house for the next photoshoot. At panel Tyra killed one of the judges for being bitchy and unprofessional. Esther and Lori were praised for majorly improving, but Elle, Krista and Sophie landed in the bottom three. In the end Tyra announced that she could only eliminate one girl despite needing to send two home, and that one girl was Elle, because of her one look. *'First call-out: '''Lori Dannington *'Bottom three:' Elle Green, Krista Mathadose & Sophie Beckard *'Eliminated:' Elle Green 'The Girl Who Modeled For Gucci' The girls went on a roadtrip to Rome and did a Gucci shoot outside the Colosseum. There was an elimination immediately, and Lori was eliminated for having the worst photo of the bunch. At panel Sophie and Monique showed up with pretty amazing photos, while Raissa and Esther were mediocre and landed in the bottom two. In the end Raissa was saved due to her overall performance being stronger. *'First call-out:' Sophie Beckard *'Bottom two:' Esther Oliver & Raissa Khane *'Eliminated:' Esther Oliver *'Eliminated outside of panel:' Loretta "Lori" Dannington 'The Girl Who Went On Another Trip' The girls went on a trip to Monte Argentario in Tuscany and did a high fashion photoshoot on the beach. Raissa delivered a stunning photo after her bottom two appearance while Krista and Monique, not so. In the end Krista got the boot after wasting her chances too many times. *'First call-out:' Raissa Khane *'Bottom two:' Krista Mathadose & Monique Clarkstone *'Eliminated:' Krista Mathadose 'The Girl Who Flirted' The top 3 did ads for Romance by Nik Morris, as the winner of the cycle will be the new face for the 2013 campaign. At panel there was no call-out, instead everyone stepped forward and Tyra announced who had to go home. In the end it was Monique who had to leave due to her overall performance not being as strong as either Raissa or Sophie's. *'Eliminated: Monique Clarkstone '''The Girl Who Became Sims Next Top Fierce Bitch Raissa and Sophie met Tyra in a garden. Cool, right? Tyra reviewed their Covergirl and Vogue photos and in the end announced Sophie as the winner. *'Sims Next Top Model:' Sophie Beckard *'Runner-Up:' Raissa Khane Call-out order Tyra's call-out order Photoshoots *'Photoshoot 1:' Lesbian Lovers Caught Backstage *'Photoshoot 2:' Couture Blizzard *'Photoshoot 3:' Beauty Shots w/ Hair Jewelry *'Photoshoot 4:' Swimsuits in Sant'Antioco *'Photoshoot 5:' Converse Ads in the Air *'Photoshoot 6:' Zombie Apocouturealypse *'Photoshoot 7:' Vogue Italia Fashion Spreads *'Photoshoot 8:' Gucci ads Outside the Colosseum of Rome *'Photoshoot 9:' High Fashion on the Beach of Monte Argentario *'Photoshoot 10:' Ads for Romance by Nik Morris *'Photoshoot 11:' Covergirl NatureLuxe Mousse Mascara Ads *'Photoshoot 12:' Vogue Italia Covers Locations Category:Cycles